


【DMC】【ND】很久没听到你说晚安了

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【ND】很久没听到你说晚安了

cp：Nero × Dante

是小甜饼 5N和3D 跨时空交流 两个崽崽互相依偎取暖(？)

没有过多心理描写 OOC都是我的

summary：5N在和Dante一起执行任务因为时空错乱，4D变成了3D，并且对Nero十分的不友好。

 

——————————————————————

 

那个和他年纪差不多大的男孩从地面一跃而起扑向他，Rebellion差一点就要刺穿Nero的肩膀。

Nero往后倒退了几步，还握在手里的Blue Rose射出两发子弹强行扭转了Rebellion的刀尖，只是划断了他的几缕盖在耳边的头发。

“Dante！操，你冷静点！！”

“老子才不管你什么我侄子我哥的孩子，少忽悠我！”他提高了音量，比Nero印象里熟悉的Dante的声音稚嫩多了，对方耳尖都因为过分的激动变红，和他一样的漂亮的银白色头发随着动作一晃一晃的，“和我打一架，然后从这里滚出去。”

“嘿，我也是……”

Dante根本没有给这个难得耐心下来想解释的小孩什么时间，Rebellion和他的主人一样急不可耐的朝Nero刺了过去，要害部位。Nero终于打消了要和他谈谈的想法，比如Nero本来是跟着Dante一起来清理恶魔的，一个小时前Dante说这里的时空不稳定容易出差错，要他跟近一点但是Nero没往心里去，就导致了现在的场面。

那个年轻很多的Dante很显然是气急了，躲避他的red queen的时候动作都很迟缓，在见到他之前Dante身上已经有了很多处战斗才有的伤痕。Nero观察着，鬼手挡下了白象牙射来的子弹，然后伸手握住他的刀刃，鬼手凝聚的手心不可避免的被锋利的刀刃狠狠切开，接着又愈合，然后Nero紧紧抓着Rebellion往旁边一扔，血液的共鸣让Rebellion震颤的一瞬Dante没料到对方力气之大，身体一歪倒在了地上。

“你，给我，冷静一点。Dante。”

Rebellion被对方打飞在一边，年幼的Dante紧紧握着白象牙和黑檀木，仰躺在脏兮兮的地面，大口大口的喘着气。Nero将red queen狠狠插在地面，单膝跪在他旁边，伸手要把他拽起来。

而Dante没有握住他伸过来的那只手，他松开了握着白象牙的手，喘了好一会儿才自己撑着地面坐了起来。

“我不需要。”

Dante警惕的望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯着Nero，好像一只观察着猎物的在夜里前行的猫咪，“不要以为你长得和我差不多，你就可以随便说你和我有……有亲属关系。”

Nero懒得和他解释了，他在Dante身边坐下来，一只胳膊倚着red queen，他说，“我他妈也不想和你有亲属关系。”

年幼的Dante望着他。

“不要再制造麻烦了好吗，我也不知道这破地方怎么回事！他妈的……”Nero烦躁的挥着手，指着刚才出了问题的某个地方，“这里时空不稳定，Dante……我那个Dante说的，所以你才会到这边来。”

“我没有制造麻烦！不是我！”年轻的Dante好像没把话的重点放在放在后半句，他的声音都抖了起来，“都是他，都是他……”

Nero定定的望着拿枪手都在抖的Dante，他不熟悉的Dante，他突然意识到这是他认识的那个人从未和他提到过的过去，那些Dante糊弄过去的尘封的东西。

“你是说Vergil……”

Nero刚刚把这个他其实也不是很习惯提及的名字从嘴里吐出来，年轻的Dante突然睁大了他的眼睛，像个无理取闹的孩子一样扑了过去，一下子抓住了Nero的脖子，力气大的强行让他把后半截话吞了回去。

“……你他妈不许说他！”

Dante不知道提高了多少音量，几乎是尖叫，他自己都没发觉的声线都抖了起来，因为过于激动他的脸都开始变红，然后Dante及时的意识到自己动作幅度太大了，松开了抓着Nero的脖子。而被他压在地上的年轻人松开了他的blue rose，眯着眼睛，双手空空的看着他。

Dante的手里还拿着黑檀木，压在Nero的胸口，压的他有点呼吸困难，但是这对Nero来说不算什么。Dante的表情从愤怒逐渐变成他无法解读的情绪，灰蓝色的眼睛变得湿润——Nero以为他要哭了，但是没有，Dante只是通红着眼眶，看着他，好像在看什么仇人。

Nero甚至可以感觉到对方汗湿的手心，还有他脸上许多细小的渗血的伤口，还有脏兮兮的泥土，Dante或许还没到让他们自动愈合的年龄，也和五六年前的他一样心浮气躁，那些情绪和想法几乎都要写在脸上。

Nero摊了摊手，说，“你的黑檀木很漂亮。”

Dante皱着眉，好像回答他是很困难的一件事情。

但是他没指望比他小的Dante回答什么，他说，“那个人，他在第一次和我见面的时候，把我的胳膊卸下来了。”

Nero抬起来那只魔力凝聚的完好的手，收回了凝聚的魔力，那里空荡荡的只是一管袖子。

Dante静静的看着他，好像已经恢复了平静，但是通红的眼睛出卖了他。他张开嘴，好像要说什么，但是什么都没说。

他慢慢的直起身，将两把枪别回腰间，Nero重新变回他的手臂，看着Dante红色大衣下漂亮的肌肉线条，被胸带勒出一点红痕的地方，还有比他印象里熟悉的那个人瘦一些的胯骨。Dante垂着脑袋，银白色的沾着脏兮兮的灰尘的头发盖在他的额头和眼睛上，看起来像个无家可归的小狗。

“那不算什么。”Dante笑了一下，拿这句话来回答他，“我要走了。”

他站了起来，松开了压制着Nero的力量，抓起被他打到一边的Rebellion扛在背上，转过身要离开这里。

“等一下。”Nero几乎是脱口而出喊住了他。

Dante转过身，脸上浮现出了轻浮的笑意，“嗯哼？我的追求这很多，也不缺你这一个，但你起码得付点小费。”

Nero抱着胳膊，看着他。

他说：我可以抱你一下吗？

Dante只是看着，观察着，他脸上刚才还有的笑意逐渐消失了，取而代之的是警惕。他看着这个年轻气盛的小伙子——或许和他一样，理着板寸的银灰色头发，漂亮湿润的蓝绿色眼镜盯着他，Dante看不到任何杀意和不友好。

Dante没说话。

于是Nero又说：我可以抱你一下吗？

好吧。他说，Dante放松了绷紧的神经。

 

Nero走上前，一只胳膊搂过这个个子稍稍矮一些的Dante的脖子，另一只胳膊揽着他的肩膀紧紧的贴着他的胸口，Dante脸上细小的伤口流出的血都蹭在他的衣服上，Nero甚至可以感觉到对方跳动的心脏，隔着他的衣服传过来的热度，还有湿润的呼吸。

Nero给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。


End file.
